To prepare vegetable salads or cook dishes, the food needs to be cut into slices or pieces or bars, and kitchen knifes or slicers or shredders are usually used. Slicing or shredding food with kitchen knifes is slow, and the thickness of the sliced or shredded food may be different. Slicers or shredders can ensure sliced or shredded food has the same thickness. However, the current slicers or shredders can provide a single shape of food only, such as slice or shred, and the shape can't be adjusted; in addition, the use is strenuous and not very safe as hands may be scratched easily. The technical problem this invention is intended to solve is the provision of a more labor-saving and safer food cutter aiming at the unsafe use of the shredders or slicers using the prior technique.